1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, but is not limited to, electronic devices, and in particular, to the field of electronic connections.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current state of integrated circuit technology, electronic devices such as a central processing unit (CPU), volatile memory, system on chip (SOC), and the like, are typically assembled into electronic packages. These electronic packages will commonly have a mating surface that is populated with conductive contacts or pads that are electrical contact points or interfaces for various signal, ground and power paths. The electronic packages and in some cases, the electronic devices themselves, are usually directly or indirectly mounted onto an underlying carrier or circuit board, such as, for example, a printed circuit board (PCB), a printed circuit card (PCC), a motherboard, and the like, via a surface mounted socket. The circuit boards, in turn, will electrically couple these mounted electronic packages or electronic devices to other components via conductive interconnects that are typically embedded in and/or are on the circuit board.